


There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey

by Achika



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Janet Drake's A+ Parenting, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is Janet's son, it just took a little prodding to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey

Tim thought about disappearing, packing up and just not coming back to Gotham. It wouldn’t be hard. Tim had plenty of money of his own, a couple of false identities he’d never had a chance to use, and enough brains that he could probably even stay out of the Oracle’s sight.

It’s not like he’d be missed.

But a large part of him rebelled at the very thought, a part that spoke in the poisoned honey voice of his mother.

 _Timothy Jackson Drake_ it whispered. _You are no son of Janet’s if you let something like this stop you,_

Tim knew exactly what his mother would have done. Maybe now that he wasn’t Robin anymore, now that that last part of his old self had been unceremoniously ripped away and he had nothing else left, it was time to start acting like his mother’s son.

It didn’t take long to find the contact info he was looking for, and two days later Tim Drake-Wayne showed up at Gotham’s latest charity gala on the arm of Ra’s al-Ghul, pretending not to smirk when Dick Grayson dropped his champagne as they entered.


End file.
